Como conheci a sua mãe?
by moorg
Summary: Renesmee pergunta a Edward como ele e Bella se conheceram. Ele lhe conta toda a sua história. One-shot.


**Como conheci a sua mãe?**

Estava sentado no sofá da sala vendo um programa qualquer que passava na televisão. Ouvi passos em minha direção. Deduzi que era Nessie, já que Bella estava dormindo.

-Sem sono, Renesmee?  
-Como você sabia que era eu?! – ela tinha surpresa na sua voz. Eu ri.  
-Sua mãe está dormindo, então só poderia ser você.

Ela soltou um risinho e se sentou ao meu lado. Ficamos cinco minutos calados, apenas assistindo o programa. Então ela começou a ficar inquieta e eu percebi que ela queria alguma coisa.

-Anda, manda a bomba.  
-Bomba? Que bomba? Tenho cara de terrorista, pai? – Eu ri.  
-Quando você não para as mãos desse jeito – apontei suas mãos – é porque você quer alguma coisa.  
-Não, não é não. – Ri de novo.  
-Você não me engana, Nessie. É igualzinha a sua mãe!  
-Ok... – Ela rolou os olhos pelo chão e me encarou – Como você e a mamãe se conheceram? – Não pude deixar de sorrir.  
-Bem...

_**Flashback**_

Andava depressa em direção a casa de Alice. Há cinco minutos ela me ligara mandando ir urgentemente encontrá-la. Estava com tanta pressa e distração que tropecei em alguém que estava abaixado no chão.

-Me desculpe, você está bem? – Perguntei e ela levantou o rosto vermelho, molhado e inchado de choro. – Oh, me desculpe mesmo, eu não a vi. Eu te machuquei? Me perdoe, por favor.  
-Não, não, tudo bem. – Ela levantou-se lentamente, fungando, e coçou o nariz. Demonstrou-me um pequeno e o mais maravilhoso sorriso que já vira na vida – Não foi você quem me machucou.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, ela era realmente linda. Não um linda extravagante, um linda normal, comum. A pele branca indicava o pouco sol ou talvez simplesmente não conseguisse pegar cor; os olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam de uma forma triste e os cabelos no meio das costas balançavam lindamente. Eu ficara fascinado de tal forma, que não ouvira o que ela me disse e só consegui voltar ao mundo real quando a vi se virar e sair. Não podia deixá-la ir daquela forma.

-Ei, espera! – Ela parou e se virou para mim, receosa – Você... Não quer tomar um café comigo? Desabafar? - Ela me olhou desconfiada – Eh.... A propósito, me chamo Edward Cullen – lhe estendi a minha mão.  
-Isabella Swan. Bella. – _Bella_ me estendeu a mão, apertando a minha e eu a beijei. Ela corou quando eu a olhei e sorri.

Andamos em silêncio até o Starbucks e pedimos dois cafés e biscoitos. Sentamos em uma mesa no canto e eu comecei uma conversa:

-Então, se não fui eu quem te machucou, quem foi? – Ela me olhou receosa. Aquele receio estava começando a me incomodar.  
-Jacob. Meu namorado. – Ela olhou para baixo – Ex.  
-Ex? Quando terminaram?  
-Hoje – Ela desviou o olhar – Era por isso que eu estava chorando.  
-Porque ele terminou com você?  
-Não exatamente. – Ela olhou para o chão – Se fosse só isso, eu suportaria sem chorar, mas...  
-Ele te agrediu? Te xingou? – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
-Hoje eu descobri que estava grávida. Ia contar para ele quando nos encontrássemos hoje, mas antes que eu pudesse contar, ele terminou. E eu não pude fazer nada, porque ele me disse que não tinha mais volta. – Ela deu de ombros. Uma lágrima desceu do seu olho direito e ela logo a secou.  
-Mas você não disse que estava grávida? – Ela negou com a cabeça. – E por que não?!  
-Não ia adiantar nada – Ela deu um risinho irônico – Você acha que se eu dissesse que estava grávida, ele iria voltar para mim, dizendo que me ama?  
-Não, mas iria cuidar do filho de vocês. Afinal, você não o fez sozinha, não é?

Passamos horas conversando. Bella era, além de linda, inteligente e interessante. Tudo nela me fascinava. Perguntei sobre o seu ex-namorado, sobre a sua família, suas amizades e sua vida. No fim da tarde, parecíamos amigos de infância. Trocamos telefones e passamos a nos encontrar diariamente. Bella se tornou uma pessoa essencial na minha vida.

O acidente de carro me fez perder o chão. Quando recebi o telefonema do hospital, já que era o último número discado no seu celular, fiquei em choque. Bella estava com quatro meses de gravidez e um acidente desses poderia matar o bebê.

Dirigi em velocidade até o hospital e a encontrei no quarto com os olhos opacos. Aqueles chocolates, sempre brilhantes, não demonstravam nada. Eu me aproximei e me sentei ao lado da cama, segurando sua mão. Bella me olhou e começou a chorar. Eu me levantei e a abracei com cuidado, mas ela retribuiu o abraço com toda a força que tinha.

-O meu bebê, Edward, eu perdi o meu bebê.

Ela enterrou o rosto no meu ombro e eu senti suas lágrimas molharem a minha camisa. Tudo o que podia dizer é "calma, Bella, calma" e sentir aquele aperto insuportável no peito. Era a segunda vez que eu via Bella chorar.

A partir daquele dia, nos tornamos ainda mais próximos. Enquanto antes nos víamos duas horas por dia, passamos a estar sempre juntos, menos quando estávamos dormindo. Ainda tinha dias, quando Alice inventava de nos arrastar para festas, que dormíamos juntos.

A medida que passávamos mais tempo juntos, eu sentia algo diferente em relação a Bella. Não era algo como eu sentia por Alice, Rosalie ou qualquer outra mulher. Era algo diferente, estranho. Que chegava a machucar quando não estava com ela ou vendo-a com outro.

Levei dois meses para descobri que estava apaixonado. Completamente apaixonado, na verdade. Bella se tornou o motivo da minha dos meus sorrisos, a minha felicidade, a minha razão, a minha vida.

Pedi-a em casamento em um dia que a chamei para ir ao Starbucks tomar café. Escolhi aquele locar por ter sido onde tivemos a nossa primeira conversa. Não a pedi em namoro pois achava algo muito vago e incerto. E eu tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos e que a queria ao meu lado pelo resto da vida.  
Surpreendi-me quando ela me disse que era apaixonada por mim desde que perdera fizera dois meses de gravidez.

Bella me abraçou chorando e disse sim ao meu pedido de casamento. Nos casamos seis meses depois. Tivemos uma longa lua-de-mel na Europa e dois anos depois Renesmee nasceu. Minha segunda razão de viver.

_**/Flackback**_

Nessie me olhava com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Deu um riso e desliguei a televisão que fora esquecida ligada enquanto eu viajava nas minhas lembranças.

-Nossa, pai, que... COMO VOCÊ É FOFO! – Ela pulou no meu pescoço e roçou a bochecha na minha.  
-Poxa, filha, chamar um cara de fofo não contribui muito com a masculinidade ele.  
-Ah, é que foi tão lindo te ver falando de como era apaixonado pela mamãe e que ela se tornou a razão da sua vida!  
-Ei, você ouviu o resto da história? Tenho duas razões para viver, ok?  
-Ah, sim, claro. Eu sou muito importante. – Soltou um risinho – Então, bonitão, a sua linda história de amor me encantou, mas eu tenho aula amanhã. Vou dormir, pai.

Não consegui segurar a gargalhada. Nessie me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi para o quarto. Soltei um suspiro exausto e me encostei desleixadamente no sofá, fechando os olhos. Senti um par de mão pequenas e delicadas nos meus ombros e sorri.

-Contado essa história de novo, _bonitão? _– Sorri mais ainda.  
-Você sabe que é a minha preferida. – A senti sentando-se no meu colo e dando um risinho.  
-A nossa. – Me beijou.

_I want to give you everything I'll give you my all  
Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain_


End file.
